Devotions
Devotion A character can become devoted to a certain sphere or group of spheres by finding a deity or focus that embodies those spheres, The character will essentially become “Priest of #” This effect will grant an additional spell effect and may also include a passive bonus or re-arranging of skills. The Valen Pantheon Devoted of the Rogue Requires: 5 Freedom, 5 Retribution, 5 Deception, 5 Fortune, 5 Trickery''' The devoted of the rogue are usually Diplomats, Merchants and thieves, anyone who values a more Amoral approach to human interaction with an innate curiosity and drive. Rouges Gambit '''Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One Creature Duration: 1 hour or till triggered Save/Defence: Soul save DC 25 Resistance: N/A By expending 5 Divine energy and ending this spell you may force your target to make a saving throw vs soul or re-roll a saving throw of any kind, diplomacy check or perception check. Devoted of the Hero Requires: 5 Justice, 5 Righteousness, 5 Honour, 5 Generosity, 5 Temperance''' The devoted of the hero are champions of good and order; they are usually Paladins, Guardsmen and soldiers. Justice of the Hero '''Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One Creature Duration: 10 rounds Save/Defence: Soul save DC 25 Resistance: N/A By expending 5 Divine energy you may force your target to make a soul save or deal non-lethal damage with melee attacks for the spells duration. Devoted of the Healer Requires: 5 Peace, 5 Positive, 5 Blessing, 5 Healing, 5 Calm''' The devoted of the healer are Doctors, Ministers and wise women who use their skills to heal or help those around them. Revivify '''Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One Creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: None Resistance: N/A Any target creature that has died within this round or the round before must make a soul save DC 20, if they succeed they are restored to life with 0 HP, If the body is destroyed or the creature has suffered more than 30 damage more than they have HP they cannot be affected by this spell. Devoted of the Craftsman Requires: 5 Hope, 5 Creation, 5 Growth, 5 Joy, 5 Courage''' The devoted of the craftsman are typically Tradesmen, Artists, Farmers, Builders and Inventors. Love of the Craft '''Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One effect Duration: instant Save/Defence: None Resistance: N/A By expending 5 Divine energy to double the duration of a single magical effect be it Arcane, Divine or Channelling, Effects with an instant duration cannot be targeted. Devoted of the Judge Requires: 5 Order, 5 Guardian, 5 War, 5 Knowledge, 5 Balance''' The devoted of the judge are Generals, Judges and Enforcers, they value Logic, Order and structure above all else. Judges Edict '''Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One Creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Soul DC 25 Resistance: N/A By expending 5 energy you force your target to make a soul save, if they fail all ongoing magical effects on them beneficial and negative end. Devoted of the Defiler Requires: 5 Hate, 5 Sorrow, 5 Destruction, 5 Rage, 5 Terror''' The devoted of the defiler are Berserkers, Criminals. And sometimes soldiers, they give in to their raw passions at the expense of anyone around them. Defilers Frenzy '''Range: Touch Area of effect: One Creature Duration: 5 rounds Save/Defence: None Resistance: N/A By expending 5 Divine energy your target fly’s into a destructive frenzy, ever melee hit that lands for the spells duration will lower your targets DR by 1 until the current combat ends. Devoted of the Dark Mistress Requires: 5 Pride, 5 Lust, 5 Anguish, 5 Negative, 5 Greed''' The devoted of the mistress are driven by excesses of pleasure and pain, They include Prostitutes, Torturers, scientists without morality and assassins. Crack of the Whip '''Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One Creature Duration: 5 rounds Save/Defence: Soul save DC 25 Resistance: N/A By expending 5 Divine energy you may have your target gain a bonus to damage for the equal to the total damage that has been dealt to them that round, this total resets each round Devoted of the Tyrant Requires: 5 Tyranny, 5 Ambition, 5 Profane, 5 Domination, 5 Cruelty''' The devoted of the Tyrant are Corporate Leaders, Politicians, Conquerors and Enforcers. Terrorise '''Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One Creature Duration: 5 Rounds Save/Defence: Soul save DC 25 Resistance: N/A By expending 5 Divine energy you make your target make a soul save, if they fail they fall under a diabolic control, Any round they refuse to follow your command for the spells duration will deal them 10 damage, If they fall to less than 0 hit points due to this effect they fall to 0 instead and the effect ends